


Come Back to Me

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Full Circle [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to Til a Tear Becomes a Rose and Final in the Full Circle Series.





	Come Back to Me

November 22:

_Hey Cook,_

_I’m writing to let you know that my time Utah is coming to an end soon. I hope this letter finds you well. Haha. My spirits have been lifted a bit. I went to visit my Mom and Dad. There was a lot of yelling and a lot of crying, but I think we’re going to be ok. They’re working on it at least. What more could I ask for, huh? They’ve made me promise to stay for Thanksgiving. The entire family is coming to my parent‘s house this year. I’m nervous about that. I’ll have to let you know how it goes._

_I also went to visit Tyler’s family. They weren’t pleased to see me. Not at all! I didn’t really care. I had something to say to them, and they were going to listen. I am actually stronger and braver that I give myself credit for. It was so weird! I just rang their doorbell and when they saw it was me, I noticed the look on their face and I guess you could say that all heck broke loose. I told them exactly what I thought about them and then, after Melinda, that’s Ty’s mom, after she got over the shock of what I told her, broke down into tears. I didn’t mean to make her cry. It was really sad. It was like she was just realizing that she’d never see him again. I gave her a copy of the funeral program and a flower from the spray. You know, the one that laid over the casket? It was beautiful. She seemed grateful, even though it was withered. I should have tried to preserve it or something. I have like ten of them stashed away in my bible, marking some of the best scripture. The ones that always make me feel at peace with his death. That flower was just laying in a box, so I figured it was the more appropriate one for her, ya know, since it wasn‘t squished. Can you believe she asked me to keep in touch? I told her I didn’t know if I could do that. I’m still not over how they treated us. I don’t know if I ever will be. Was that wrong of me?_

_Anyway, enough about them. My sisters are so big! I almost didn’t recognize them. It’s been so long. But it was fun to spend time with them again. Jazzy and I went to a concert the other night. Some local band. They’re actually pretty good. It was nice hanging out with her. She’s grown up so much. In fact, she asked me to stop calling her Jazzy. That was a hard task. I can’t break that old habit. She’ll always be Jazzy to me. I’m rambling! Gosh!_

_My brother. He and I have a long road ahead of us, I think. He’s actually more upset because I didn’t try to contact him over the last couple of years. I assumed he shared the same feelings that my parents had. I guess I was wrong._

_Well, I’m going to have to end this soon. I just wanted to write to you and uh, let you know that I’m ok. So, don’t worry! Haha. I’ll write again soon. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and don’t eat too much turkey!_

_Love,_

_“Archie”_

_PS: Oh, I forgot! I’ve picked my first destination. I am going to Australia. So it’s likely that my next letter will be postmarked from there._

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

            In that first letter that David received from Archie, David saw that he really had done the right thing by letting Archie go. Archie needed time away from everything. He needed to reconnect with the past and start planning a new future. David was elated when he noticed the happy tone that Archie had used in parts of the letter. It gave him hope that Archie was in deed going to be whole again. Of course the whole traveling the world alone thing gave him the creeps. He worried constantly about him. Wondered where he was and how he was doing. It was the same old routine between letters.

            David had suggested using their phones since it was like the 21st century, but Archie was determined to stay away from his cell phone, laptop, and any other device that might connect him with the real world until he was done. Unless of course he needed to use them. He’d used his phone to text David when his plane landed in Utah, and he promised he would check it daily to make sure there were no emergencies.

            Occasionally, David would send him goofy little texts, just to make him smile. He’d never get a reply, but Archie would be sure to scold him in the next letter. He’d laugh it off and do it again. So far, Archie had been gone for a total of 3 months. He’d been to Australia, Africa, and Italy. At least that was fact as of the last time David had heard from him. There had been an unusual delay between letters or postcards.

            Just when David was about to go completely crazy with worry, he got a postcard. It had a few scribbled lines on the back.

_Cook,_

_I’m in Ireland! And I met someone really awesome. I’ll write a more detailed letter soon. I just wanted to let you know that I am still alive and that nothing terrible has happened. I know how you worry. Sorry for taking so long._

_Archie._

*~*~*~*~*~*

            That lead up to where David was now. He was doing sound check before his show in Philadelphia, PA. His personal assistant had given him his forwarded mail the day before and the postcard had been there. He’d now lost count of how many times he’d read it, trying to find a hidden message or something for him to decode. It wasn’t like Archie to just send something so vague.

            He groaned, once again messing up the lyrics to a song that he’d performed a million and one times. He slipped off his guitar and set it down on the stand., turning to his band. “I’m sorry guys.”

            “Dude,” Andy said. “Are you ok?”

            “I’m fine.”

            Neal stood nearby, head tilted to the side. He studied David for a moment before walking over to where he and Andy were standing. He put his guitar aside and sat down on the edge of the stage. “Sit,” he commanded, looking pointedly at David.

            David sighed, knowing that he was about to have a pep talk from a couple of his best friends. There was no way he could get out of it. He sat down beside of Neal. Andy sat on the other side of him, and soon, Kyle and Joey were there also.

            “What’s going on?” Neal asked.

            At first David refused to talk, but Andy had an idea about what was going on. “You still haven’t heard from him, have you?”

            “No, I have.” David refused to look at any of his band mates. He simply stared at his hands.

            “Well, is he ok?” Andy asked, concerned.

            “Yeah. He’s in Ireland.”

            “Then what’s the problem?” Neal asked.

            David sighed and reached into his back pocket to pull out the post card. He handed it to Neal.

            Neal took a moment to read it and then looked at David with a confused face. “Um….was it too short?”

            “No. It’s just…never mind. It’s nothing.” David started to get up, but Neal’s grip on his arm prevented him from doing so. “Neal…”

            “Explain.”

            Feeling defeated, he stayed put. “What do you think he meant by, ‘I met someone really awesome?’” Andy covered his mouth to stifle a laugh while the others just stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. He glared at Andy.

            “Sorry.”

            “Dude, you’re jealous?” Kyle asked. He knew about David’s feelings for Archie, as did everyone else in the band. It was just that he thought he’d gotten past the whole not wanting to see Archie with anyone else thing.

            “I’m not jealous,” David barked, giving Kyle a heated look.

            “Ok. Sorry, man. I was just asking.”

            David snatched the post card from Neal and hopped off of the stage. “Fuck you all,” he snarled as he walked away.

            The other four men sat on the stage looking at each other with knowing looks. “Jealous?” Joey asked.

            “Definitely jealous,” the other three chorused.

            “You better go talk to him,” Neal said to Andy.

            Andy’s eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. “Me? Why me?” He asked pointing to himself as if that were needed.

            Neal’s facial expression implied that it should be obvious. “Because, man. He listens to you.”

            “Not always.”

            “Just go talk to him. We have a show tonight and we haven’t even finished sound check.”

            Andy grumbled and slid off of the stage, mumbling to himself as he walked in the same direction that David had gone.         

~*~*~*~

            David slammed the door to his dressing room. If there were any people around back there, they would surely think that he was acting like a diva. At that moment he didn’t really care. He was frustrated and just wanted to be alone. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen. No sooner than he’d flopped down on the sofa, the door flew open and Andy sauntered in. David glared up at him.

            “Hey. Sorry for being such an ass out there.”

            David shrugged. Having been friends with Andy for so long, he’s actually gotten used to how Andy had a way with missing the importance of a situation.

            “Ya know, if you want to talk about it you can. The guys think you’re just jealous,” he held up his hands to keep David from biting his head off. “I didn’t come here to accuse. I just wanted to give you a chance to talk.”

            The incredulous look that David sent his way told him that David didn’t buy it. “Bull shit, Andy. Cut the act. You think that very same thing.”

            Andy sat down on the couch beside of him with a huff. “Ok. So maybe I do. Prove me wrong.”

            David looked at his friend and felt trapped. It was one of those moments that he wished the couch would just absorb him so that he didn’t have to face the scrutiny.

            “Well?”

            “Andy, I don’t want to do this.”

            Andy sighed heavily. “Then just tell me what’s going on. I know you miss him, but shouldn’t you be happy that he’s getting his life back together?”

            “I am happy,” David said in a stained voice. “I’m happy that he’s happy, er…happier.”

            “Then what’s up?  You’ll feel better if you talk about it, ya know? And who better to talk to than me. I’m the worlds best secret keeper.” He feigned hurt when he saw David’s arched brow. “Hey, who didn’t tell Neal who drank all of his Captain Morgan before last year’s New Years’ party?”

            David broke out into a loud, melodious laughter. “Dude, YOU drank the rum!”

            “But I didn’t tell!” He insisted. “That’s the point I’m trying to make.”

            David grinned and shook his head. He was happy to have his best friends still along for the crazy ride that was his life. He honestly didn’t know what he would possibly do without them. “When Archie left he told me to wait for him.”

            “To wait for him?” Andy watched asked, watching as David nodded. “Whoa.”

            “I thought…ehh, never mind what I thought. I probably read it wrong.” David sighed. “It just, I don’t know when he wrote that he met someone, I just lost it, man.”

            Andy slung an arm around David’s shoulder. “Maybe he just met someone. I mean, I doubt that he’s romantically involved with anyone just yet. It’s only been what? Nine months? Since Tyler’s passing. I don’t see him moving on just yet.”

            “What if you’re wrong?”

            “What if I am? You said it yourself, you don’t want to be the rebound guy.”

            “I’m not sure if Archie is capable of having a rebound relationship. Ya know? He’s just not the type.”

            Andy was at a loss for words. David was becoming such a fickle person lately. First he wanted Archie to be happy and find happiness again and he didn’t want to be that person. Then he still wanted him to be happy, but he didn’t want him to be with anyone else. “Well then that gives me the impression that it’s just someone who he’s met that has made an impression on him and he wants you to know about them. He didn’t even say it was a guy, right? As far as we know he doesn’t like women--does he?”

            “He’s never dated a woman as far as I know.”

            “So, first of all, he _told_ you that he met someone, it could be a girl for all you know. He said he would explain later, right? It could be totally platonic. He told you to wait for him. A person doesn’t say that to someone unless they’re sure of their feelings. Especially someone like Archie. You shouldn’t even be worried about this.” Andy assured him. “Dave, what about when he comes back. Does this mean that you’re going to date him?” Andy wasn’t sure what was going on. He knew that David was in love with him, but he didn’t know if he’d changed his mind about admitting his feelings to the younger man. He was kind of curious. He would like to have a heads up if one of his best friends was going to be dating another guy. Not that he had a problem with it. He would just like to know.

            “I don’t know,” David replied. He truly didn’t know what would happen when Archie returned. He was still afraid of the risk. What if in the end, he wasn’t what Archie wanted. He didn’t think he could handle that kind of heartbreak. He sighed and got up from the sofa. “Thanks for talking, man. You’re right. I shouldn’t be worrying about it. We should probably get back to sound check before we get fired.”

            Andy snickered. “Yeah, sure.” He got up and followed David back into the arena.

*****

March 13:

  _Dear Cook,_

_Hey! I’m sorry that’s it’s been a while since I’ve actually written you a letter. I’ve been super busy sightseeing and other things. I have a ton of things to tell you. I guess I should start by explaining my post card..._

 

            Archie took a deep breath as he stopped writing. He tapped his pen on the pad of paper, trying to decide how to continue. He’d been avoiding this letter for a while and he still wasn’t sure that he was ready to write it, but he knew he had to. He had visited many places while he was in Ireland and at each place, he would think about how he couldn’t wait to tell David about them. Ireland was, after all, one of the most beautiful places in the world, but at the same time he wondered why his mind always went back to David. He sighed and continued writing.

 

            _…but I’m not going to. I’ll get to that later. I’ve wanted to tell you about all the amazing places I’ve been in Ireland for a while now, but I‘ve been avoiding this letter for different reasons. I am finally making myself sit down and write, so I‘m sorry if it turns out to be a jumbled mess. My mind keeps jumping back and forth from one thing to another and it‘s pretty much driving me crazy. Haha. I want to at least ‘try’ to tell you about some of the things I’ve seen before I get to the serious part of this letter._

_First of all, I arrived in Ireland 3 and a ½  weeks ago. I flew here, straight from Italy. If I didn’t tell you in the last letter, Venice is REALLY the most beautiful city in the world! At least compared to the ones I’ve been able to visit._

_So, the first thing I did when I got here was go to see the Book of Kells at the Trinity College. Do you know what that is? It’s what is referred to as an illuminated manuscript, which means decorated and illustrated. Very colorful! It basically the gospels of Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John written in Latin. It’s the most beautiful thing to see in real life. My Dad would be so excited to see it someday._

_The next thing I did was visit a few museums and different attractions in and around Dublin. The castles are a site to see. The modern art museum was cool. It was fun to learn about the history of Ireland from architecture to the beginnings of Celtic Christianity. That was so cool to see and learn about._

_I am now addicted to Celtic music, just so you know. I’ll probably drive everyone around me crazy when I get back. It’s so beautiful though. The Celtic flute makes the most calming sound in the world. Perhaps someday, I’ll get you to listen to it with me. I think you would love it. It’s so odd that I never noticed it’s magnificence before now. I guess it’s the actually being here and learning so much that’s causing me to fall in love with EVERYTHING Irish. I’m not even joking! Haha. If I ever wanted to move away from the US, I think here would be where I would go. Even though I though Venice was the most beautiful city. Ireland is quiet and nice and I just feel so tranquil. I think you would love it too. I’ve heard the have the best beer…wait, that’s not what they call it here…Lager? Stout? Gosh, there are so many different things that they call it. I’m always asking what they’re talking about when they offer it to me with dinner. Oh, and I don’t think it would be just the beer that you would like about Ireland. I’m not implying that you drink too much. Ugh! Just never mind I even said that! I’m sorry. Moving on!_

_Yesterday, I went to the Christ Church Cathedral. It’s amazing. Pictures just do not do it justice. You know what I did while I was there? I prayed. Yeah, I know, shocker! Sorry, I totally stole that from you. But seriously, I did pray. I know I’m not Protestant, but even though the beliefs are a bit different, we worship the same God._

_I prayed for us. You and I. I prayed that no matter what happens when I get back from this trip, we’ll still be friends. I don’t want to lose you again. You mean too much to me. I hope you’ll always be my best friend. Oh…here I go. I think I’ve come to the part where I need to get serious…_

Archie paused once more, taking another breath of air as if it would restore his nerve and make writing the next part easier.

_…Each and every place that I have visited made me think of you. Whether it actually reminded me of you or if I just thought about maybe seeing it “with” you someday. That was so weird because the reason that I came on this trip was to remember my life with Ty and to finally allow myself time to heal. It’s not that I don’t think of Ty, I do. I’m just not sure who I think about more. At the end of the day that makes me wonder if the reason I loved Ty so hard was to get over loving you. That actually makes me feel like a horrible person. I know I loved Tyler with all my heart and soul. He was my life in the end, but in the beginning,  I think he was my antidote for you. Does that make sense? I feel so weird telling you this. I’m kinda glad it’s in a letter instead of face to face because I don’t think I could do it that way._

 

            “David?” he heard the low Irish accented voice call. “Are you going to stay up all night, lad?”

            He stopped writing and looked over his shoulder at the slender, man with dirty-blonde, disheveled hair who was standing at the bottom of the stairs in his pajamas holding his toothbrush in one hand while gesturing up the stairs with the other. Archie had rented a room at a quaint Bed and Breakfast for his stay in Ireland. It was a nice change from the hotel scene. “Um, no. I’m just writing to a friend back home. I haven’t in a while and I’m sure he is wondering why.”

            “A friend?” The man raised an eye-brow.

            Archie’s heart pounded against his chest and he was almost sure the other man could hear it. “Yes. Yes, a friend. Um, I’ll be up to bed as soon as I’m done.”

            “You better. We have an early morning’ considering it’s almost one am now.”

            Archie nodded. “I shouldn’t be much longer.”

            “G’night then.”

            David sighed with relief as he watched him start back up the stairs. “Night.” He turned his attention back to letter.

 

            _Anyway, I hope this doesn’t make you feel bad. I’m not meaning to hurt you, I just need to let you know exactly how I‘m feeling. It’s a part of my healing process, I think. I also think, after realizing that, that it might have been why I was so cold towards you when you first came to the hospital. I was angry because, in a way, you made me love Tyler. My heart was breaking all over again, ultimately, in my mind at least, because of you. I know you had no idea. I didn’t either at the time. I’m so sorry for how I treated you when you were only trying to be my friend. Please know that I wouldn’t have made it through this without you. I’ll be forever thankful._

_Before I left, I asked you to wait for me. Do you remember? At that time, I thought I knew what you meant when you told me that you couldn’t be the person to replace Tyler in my life. Now, I’m not so sure that I did. You told me that you loved me and that you always would. I realize now, that it’s true. You do love me, but not in the way that I thought. I know now that it’s more of a friendly, brotherly love. I’ve thought about this a lot and I’m ok with it, just as long as I have you in my life as my friend. I guess falling in love with Tyler really did help me in that sense. So, I suppose what I’m trying to say is, forget I ever said that? Please?_

_This brings me to the post card. I really didn’t mean to say anything about it in the post card, I was just excited and I’d dropped it in the mail before I realized what I’d done. I’m sorry if the news came as a shock to you. I can only imagine the thoughts that might have crossed your mind. First of all, please know that I’m not trying to replace Tyler with him. I’m not even sure that there is anything special going on between us. I know I’m not ready for another serious relationship, so if anything does come of it, it will have to be well into the future. He’s nice and he’s becoming a good friend. That’s all I’m going to say in that aspect of our relationship._

_I will tell you a bit about him though. Just so you know he’s not some creep who might cause me more harm than good. I met him in Venice. That is why I am now in Ireland. I hadn’t even planned to come here just yet. He’s from Dublin and was on his way home from vacation in Italy. His name is Cole. He’s a writer. We met in a coffee house one morning. I think we hit it off rather well. Anyway, he was telling me about Ireland and the way he described it made me want to come here immediately. He has such a way with words. Haha. Duh. Writer. He offered to show me around Ireland when I visited. We had so much fun doing that, that he offered to show me other places of interest._

_Anyway, I just couldn’t contain my happiness at meeting someone so extraordinary when I wasn’t even looking. I now have someone to travel with who isn’t connected to my past. It’s kind of refreshing, ya know? I think it might have been what I needed. I’m actually staying at his parent’s Bed & Breakfast in Ireland. They’re nice people._

_Well, this is getting pretty long, so I should end it soon. I just hope that this clarifies any questions that you might have. For once, I’m going to give you permission to call me if you need anything explained further. I just feel that this letter contains a lot of important information and I can understand if you might be overwhelmed by it. So yeah, call me if you need to. If not, I guess I’ll write to you from the next city to let you know what is going on. Take care, Cook._

_Love,_

_“Archie”_

Archie folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope with the intention of mailing it first thing in the morning. He got up from his seat at the table and headed up the stairs, feeling somewhat relieved, and just a bit more nervous.

_*****_

Anna, David’s personal assistant, walked briskly through the backstage area of the arena in Dallas, flipping through a pile of papers, trying to locate a letter that she’d meant to give David days before. She sighed with relief when she found it. “Dave,” she called, getting his attention from where he was chatting with one of the crew members about the lighting. “You have mail.”

            David excused himself from the conversation and jogged over to meet her. “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah. It’s from Archuleta,” she replied. “It’s heavier than any piece of fan mail you’ve ever received. He must have a lot to talk about.”

            David felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The letter that he’d been waiting for had finally arrived. Now, he was almost too afraid to read it. “Oh. Um, thanks.” He took the letter from her and turned, walking quickly out of the arena and onto his bus.

            Once he was inside the comfort of his bus, he sat down on the edge of the sofa and stared at the letter. He stared at it for a long time before finally working up the courage to open it. He carefully opened it and slid the thick pile of notebook paper from inside, and unfolded it just as carefully.

            Twenty-five minutes later—because that’s how long it took David to actually finish the letter—he sat in stunned silence, blinking back tears that he knew were going to start pouring from his eyes at any moment. He honestly didn’t know what to do with himself at that point, so he sat.

            He was still sitting there forty-five minutes later when Andy and Kyle came to find him. Andy gasped loudly when he saw the forlorn look on his friend’s face. “Dave?”

            David looked up at him, red streaks marking his face where tears had fell. “Yeah?”

            “It’s um, almost time for the show. Are you ok?”

            “Fine.” He made himself get up from the sofa. “I’m…I’ll be there in a few.” He walked back through the bus to his bed. He closed the divider and began to get ready for the show, all the while, he was cursing himself for ever pushing Archie away. Even if he thought it was the right thing to do.

*****

            Archie closed his cell phone for the millionth time that day. Sighing, he turned his head towards the window and watched as the scenery passed by. He and Cole were now in Nova Scotia, traveling along route eight. Their destination was Kejimkujik National Park. They were going to spend the next five days hiking and canoeing while they made camp on the lakeshore. David had been excited about the trip when they'd left Ireland. Not only was it the closest he'd been to 'home' in the last few months, Cole's description of his trips there were captivating.

            Speaking of Cole, he had been amazing. He was, while still a true Irishman, kind and friendly and David loved spending time with him. He had never watched Idol and he didn’t really follow American made music, so he really had no idea who he was. If Archie hadn’t let it slip during one of their conversations, he still wouldn’t know.

            The time they spent together in Italy and Ireland equaled almost 2 months, so David wasn’t even the slightest bit leery of going off to Canada with him. He knew most people that he knew wouldn’t be happy with him for traipsing around the world with a virtual stranger. He was past the point of caring though. Cole made his trip more interesting. He was slowly beginning to feel like a person again.

            "You ok?" Cole asked, glancing over at Archie as he drove them along the scenic route. "You look a little down. Is everything ok?"

            Archie nodded. "Everything is fine. I'm just tired," he lied. The truth of the matter was that he'd been trying to understand the text that he'd received from David earlier that morning while they were renting the car. It had been at least three weeks since he'd mailed the letter to him and he'd heard nothing until then. I was just a simple two-worded text, saying, "You're wrong." Wrong about what? That was what had Achie so confused. What exactly had he been wrong about? His head was starting to hurt because he’s put so much thought into it. He texted David back, asking what he was wrong about, but he still hadn’t heard from the older man.

*****

            Andy opened the door after the bell was rang fifteen times. “What the fuck?” he asked, looking at David who was standing on the doorstep, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as the door was opened. “Dave, you have a key.”

            “I…” David gave him a sheepish look. “Oh. I totally forgot, man. I’m sorry.”

            “Tell that to Jennie and Neal. They’re both still sleeping. As a matter of fact, so was I. Warmly. In my girlfriend’s arms. Please tell me you have a really good reason for being here at six fuckin’ thirty in the morning.”

            David’s eyes grew wide. “It’s that early? Fuck. I’m sorry.” He stepped by Andy, going on into the house.

            Andy raised a confused brow. “Did you forget that you have a watch also?” Noticing his friend plop down onto the armchair without even acknowledging that he’d spoken to him, he closed the door and joined him in the living room. “You didn’t sleep again, did you?”

            David shook his head, rubbing his palms over his thighs. “Nope.”

            “Well, what did you do all night?”

            “Mostly drove around.”

            “Dave,” Andy whined with a pained expression. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. Every day that you’ve had off since you got that letter, you’ve done nothing but mope around, all depressed and shit.”

            David sighed and tossed his head back against the chair. “Do you have any coffee?”

            “No, man. You need to sleep.”

            “I can’t sleep.” He threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. “Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I hear him asking me wait for him. I hear myself promising to wait. Then I see him with Colin fucking Farrell and it irritates the hell out of me.”

            Andy tilted his head to the side, chuckling lightly. “Dude, he’s not with Colin Farrell.”

            David lifted his arm enough to give his friend an evil eye. “Apparently that’s the only Irish dude my mind can come up with.” Putting his arm back over his eyes, he continued, “humor me, damn it.”

            “Why not John Cusack?”

            “He’s too old, and just—eww?”

            Andy snickered and snapped his fingers. “Oh! I know. That dude on that TV show about doctors. What’s his name? Dempsey! Patrick Dempsey.”

            Once more, David lifted his arm away from his eyes, this time raising his head slightly. “He’s Irish?”

            “Yeah. I think that is what I read somewhere.”

            “Fuck! McDreamy. That’s worse than Colin Farrell.”

            Andy rolled his eyes. “Like they’re either competition to you. The kid adores you. Should I be worried that you know the difference between McSteamy and McDreamy?”

            He decided not to comment on the Mc-whatevers and focus on the subject at hand. “He had Tyler didn’t he?”

            “Yeah, but that wasn’t competition. That was a substitute,” Andy reasoned.

            “That’s cold.”

            Andy shrugged as a yawn escaped. “No offense to the boy. I mean, I know he’s dead and all, but I really think it’s how their whole relationship got started.”

            Sadly, David knew that Andy was indeed, right. Archie had even told him so in the letter. “I just wish that I’d made a different decision. I should never have left that room. Should have just crawled back into his arms and stayed. I just…I didn’t want the world knowing that I’m into guys.” He got up from the chair and walked towards the kitchen, determined to find caffeine. “I took the safe route. I chose Kim.”

            “You were an idiot.”

            He whirled around to find Andy had followed him into the kitchen and was in the process of opening a cabinet to get the coffee filters out for him while he grabbed the can of coffee from the freezer. “Well, gee. Thanks, buddy. I appreciate knowing what you really think.”

            Andy shrugged and handed the filters over, realizing that there was no chance of going back to bed now that David was making coffee. “Do you disagree? If you‘d have been smart, you wouldn‘t be here right now.”

            “You know, I loved Kim. It wasn’t like I could just choose him and have everything be ok.”

            Neal chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, yawning. “Oh shit. Are you guys having a girl talk? Should I come back later?”

            David shot him a look that told him it was actually a very serious conversation and that he needn’t be an ass about it. “I married her for God’s sake.”

            “Yeah, _while_ you were still bumping it with Archuleta!” Andy reminded him. That little remark caused him to get the glare once more. “I’m sorry, man. I’m just calling it as I see it. On the day that you asked Kim to marry you, you had been with Archie earlier that morning.”

            Neal leaned against the door frame and watched his two friends bicker. It could get amusing and he didn’t want to miss it. He saw the flash of anger in David’s eyes as Andy reminded him of his obvious deceit, so he decided to interrupt. “Make enough coffee for me too?”

            David nodded his head and filled the coffee maker, thankful that Neal had distracted him enough to ignore his other friend for a moment. “Did I wake you up too?”

            “I don’t know. Something sure as hell did.”

            “It was Dave and his incessant ringing of the doorbell.”

            “Sorry, Neal. Didn’t realize how early it was.”

            Neal looked at his watch and his eyes grew wide. “Damn. Why are you here this early?”

            “Archie,” Andy replied before David had a chance.

            “Another message?”

            “No. He’s still brooding over the last one.”

            “Shut the fuck up, Andy!” David was getting irritated.

            “Whoa!” Neal held up his hands. “No need for that. What’s going on?” He shot Andy a look that told him to hush. “Dave?”

            “Nothing new. I just couldn’t sleep, so I drove around for a while. I came here thinking that maybe I could talk to my friends. Thought it might make me feel better,” he explained before looking at Andy pointedly. “I didn’t know it would be such a damn inconvenience.”

            Andy’s shoulders fell just a little. He couldn’t miss the hurt in David’s eyes. He immediately regretted his insensitivity towards the subject. It was just that, damn, he hated seeing David go through all of this—again—because of Archie. “Look, Dave. I’m sorry. I’ve been an insensitive ass this morning, but for fuck’s sake the sun is barely up, and I just went to sleep a few hours ago. I don’t mean to be harsh, but we’ve been through this before. Three years ago!”

            David turned around and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked from Andy to Neal. It was Neal who spoke next. “He’s right, Dave.” He gave him a sincere, look of empathy as he saw his demeanor shift. “When Archie made you choose, you dragged along like a lost puppy for months. Why are you putting yourself through this again? Is it really worth it? Is _he_ really worth it?”

            Inhaling a shaky breath, David tried to keep his emotions at bay even with the threat of tears stinging at the backs of his already burning eyes. “I…” his voice cracked, causing him to close his mouth quickly, knowing that it wasn’t the best idea to speak just yet. He turned away from his friends and looked out the window above the counter.

            Neal walked over and placed a gentle hand on his back. “You know we’re always here for you.” He tugged at him, making him look at him. “We’re not always in the best of moods,” he said tilting his head towards Andy. “But we love you and we’ll be here no matter what you decide. Just please, at least consider our advice?”

            David nodded. “And just what is your advice this time?” His voice was a bit steadier than it would have been moments earlier, but it was still obvious that he was choking back tears.

            “Don’t wake us up at ungodly hours?” Andy asked with a laugh so David would know that he was only trying to lighten the mood. He grinned when a slight twitch tugged at the corner of David’s lips.

            Neal sighed and pointed towards the table. “Sit.” Once he saw that David was going to be cooperative, he motioned for Andy to join him.

*****

            Panting slightly, Archie reached the campsite first, turning to tease Cole about his victory. “I thought you said you could keep up.”

            “I thought you said you were out of shape!”

            Archie giggled, collapsing onto the cool sand near the fire pit. “I am.”

            Cole nodded. “Yeah, it looks like it.”

            “Mmmm,” Archie sighed, as Cole joined him, laying back onto the ground. “What’s for breakfast?”

            “Fend for yourself, Archuleta.”

            “Well, you’re not a very good camping buddy.”

            “Never said I was,” Cole beamed up at him as the other man got up to go to the tent where they’d stashed the coolers. “Bring me a pop tart?”

            Archie shook his head, digging through the box to find the box of pop tarts. “What kind of breakfast is a pop tart?”

            “A good one?”

            “Gosh, you’re so much like Cook. It’s not even funny,” Archie said as he handed him a packet of pop tarts while he sat down with an individual bowl of cereal and a small carton of milk.

            Cole sat up and crossed his legs Indian style while he opened the foil wrapper. “So, you’ve told me about Tyler. Tell me about this Cook that you’re always mentioning.”

            Archie stopped mid-bite and looked at Cole. “Um…” he pulled the spoon from his mouth and swallowed. “I…he’s just a friend.”

            Cole cocked an eyebrow. “For some reason, I don’t believe that. You speak of him with a certain fondness.”

            “He’s a good friend. He was on Idol with me. He won actually.”

            “Then shouldn’t you hate him?” Cole asked with a tinge of laughter.

            Archie grinned, blushing slightly. “Um, a lot of people think that, actually. It was never about that with us. I admired him a lot, because he really is very talented. He told me he felt the same about me,” Archie explained. “After Idol, we kinda, um…had a thing.”

            Cole pursed his lips in interest. “Oh. Spill.”

            “Then he got married.”

            “Oh! Well, that’s not good.” Cole stopped to much on his pop tart.

            “No. Considering things didn’t exactly stop between us.” Archie slapped a hand over his mouth. He’d never told a soul about his relationship with David while he was married. “Shit,” he hissed.

            “David! Did you just curse?”

            “Sorry.”

            “No. It’s ok. Just something I’ve never heard out of you.”

            “I try not too, but when I’m mad or emotional or something, sometimes they slip.” He furrowed his brow as Cole fell back onto the sand, rolling with laughter. “What’s so funny?”

            “You!” Cole kept laughing.

            “You’re going to choke on your pop-tart.”

            Cole tried to sit up, but failed at the first two attempts. Once he was sitting upright again, he apologized and gestured for Archie to continue. “So he was two-timing you? Or was it the other one?”

            “I uh…I really shouldn’t be talking about Cook.”

            “Like who am I going to tell? I can’t tell him. I don’t know him.”

            “No. It’s not that I think you’ll tell. It’s just that…I don’t know, I’ve just never told anyone about us.”

            “No one?”

            “Well, I told Ty about us eventually, but I didn’t tell him that it continued after Cook and Kim were married.”

            “Ah. Are they still married?”

            Archie shook his head. “No. They divorced almost 2 years ago. It was a few months before the shooting, actually.”

            “I’m curious.”

            “Is that also a writer’s trait?”

            “Could be.” Cole replied with a shrug. “Are you going to indulge me?”

            “Not today.”

            “Fine. Fine. Keep your secrets.” Cole winked at him before getting up to go into the tent.

            Archie sighed, relieved that Cole wasn’t going to press the issue. He just wasn’t up to talking about David at the moment. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but he figured it had something to do with the text he’d received the day before. That thought reminded him that he hadn’t checked his phone since the day before. “Cole? Can you bring my phone out when you come?”

            “Sure. Just give me a second,” came the muffled reply.

            Archie continued eating his cereal, not letting his mind get too carried away with how David could have responded, until Cole returned, handing him his cell phone. 

***** 

            David was awakened by the ringing of his cell phone. He opened his eyes slowly to see a multitude of colors lighting up the phone that lay on the stand next to his bed. He squinted to see the caller ID as he picked it up. He sat up rather quickly when he realized who it was.

            “Archie?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”

            “Oh, nothing is wrong,” came the whispered reply. “I just thought I would give you a call.”

            “At two o’clock in the morning, Arch?”

            “Oh gosh!” Archie gasped. “I’m so sorry. I totally forgot about the time difference.”

            David chuckled. “It’s ok. Um, why are you whispering?” David asked.

            “Because Cole is still sleeping and I don’t want to wake him. Why are you whispering?”

            David shoved the mental image of the two of them sleeping to the back of his mind. “Because you are.”

            Archie laughed softly. “Oh.”

            “So um, why the phone call, Arch? I thought you were staying away from technology.”

            “Yeah. I am, but I just…I’m confused, Cook.”

            “Confused? About what?”

            “The text message that you sent me.” Sure, it had been four days since he’d texted him, but his mind just couldn’t let it go.

            David felt knots forming in his stomach. “It confused you?”

            “Well, it was kinda vague. I texted you back.”

            “Oh.” David remembered receiving the text while driving around LA in the wee hours of the morning a days ago. He hadn’t bothered to read it.

            “Didn’t you get it?”

            “Um…no. I must not have. What did it say?”

            “Well, I…I..” Archie groaned wishing that talking to the older man didn’t turn him into a blundering idiot sometimes. “I just, wondered what I was wrong about.”

            The lump that formed in David’s throat was suffocating to him. He was torn between telling Archie exactly how he felt about him and hot telling him at all. On one hand, telling him could result in making their friendship awkward and possibly end it completely if Archie didn’t return the feelings. After all, he’d made it clear that he really liked Cole and that he had at least thought about something happening between them. Otherwise why would he have mentioned it in his letter? On the other hand? If he didn’t tell him the truth, he may never get the chance again and he’d be miserable when Archie moved on to another relationship once he found peace again.

            “Cook?” Archie asked softly, having sat through several minutes of silence. “Are you still there?”

            David cleared his throat. “Um, yeah. I’m here.”

            “So…” Archie began timidly. “About the text…”

            “Really, Archie. It was nothing.”

            “Cook, please don’t do this.”

            David, slightly irritated anyway from being torn from the little slumber that he‘d managed to get, felt the need to get offensive. “Do what? I’m not doing anything. Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to do nothing? That’s what I’m doing Arch. You wanted to be away from me so you could find yourself again.” He even made little quotes with his fingers when he said ‘find yourself’ even thought he knew Archie couldn’t see him. “So by all means, do it. Just don’t fuck with my mind, ok?”

            “I…” Archie was shocked by the bitterness in David’s voice. “Yes. That’s what I wanted, b-but it wasn’t because I wanted to get away from you. I thought you understood, Cook. I can’t sort my feelings when I’m around you. I can’t tell if they’re real or if it’s just gratitude towards you for sticking with me through all of this.” He paused to catch his breath. If David could see him at that point, he’d see flailing as the young man tried to get out of his sleeping bag. “And I’m not messing with your mind. What do you even mean by that?”

            “Oh my God, Archie. For real? First you tell me that you want me to wait for you and then you tell me not to wait, because you met the wonderful Cole and he’s just perfect and…” He felt bitter bile rising in his throat as he thought once more of the man Archie was traipsing around the world with. He heard a zipping sound. “What was that?”

            “The tent.”

            Another zipping sound was heard along with some shuffling. “The tent?”

            “Yeah. I was getting out of the tent. I have a feeling that the rest of this conversation isn’t going to go well and as I said before, he’s sleeping.”

            “Heaven forbid we wake him up.”

            “Cook, stop it.”

            “The fuck, I will!” David got up from his bed, clad in only his boxers, and stumbled across the room to find the light switch. “I don’t have to stop! I have been miserable since I got you last letter. I promised you that I would wait for you, and now you say you know what I feel for you is brotherly. You don’t know shit, Archie. How could what I feel for you be brotherly? I can’t even sleep. My music has gone to hell. My friends visibly cringe when I come near them, because I bring them down. They tell me that I need to get over you.”  David ranted on, showing no signs of stopping. “I can’t get over you, Archie. You’re on my mind twenty-four-seven. I close my eyes and all I see is you.”

            The line suddenly went silent and the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

“Are…are you angry with me?” Archie had to ask even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.

            “Yes!” David answered with an exasperated tone. “I am angry. I’m angry that you’re doing this to me. I’m angry that you feel the need to be half way around the world relying on the help of a total stranger when you should be here with me. I have been nothing but a good friend to you through this, Archie. I thought I was still being a good friend when I let you go. I need to know, Archie. Do you want me to wait or don‘t you? Will you please make up your mind and put me out of my God damned misery?”  

            At that point, Archie felt a bit of his own anger rising inside of him. It wasn’t entirely his fault. David had pushed him away that morning. He’d told him that he didn’t want to take the place of Tyler. “You want _me_ to make up _my_ mind? What about you, Cook? You’re the one who left me. Contrary to what you might think, that nearly killed me. I was finally getting my life back on track and getting over you when my fiancée got shot! Then in the middle of that tragedy, you come back acting all concerned and crap, making me fall for you all over again. Then, when I work up the nerve to make a move, you push me away. Now you’re jealous of Cole? Like you…you suddenly want me again? Don’t you think it is you who should make up your mind? And just for you information, David Cook, I will not put you out of your misery because this is not about _you_! This is about me, for once!” David was shocked by the sudden out lash from Archie. That was something he hadn’t expected. “I am so sick and tired of you making everything about you!”

            “I…I…”

            “Just don’t! When you left me four years ago, it was because _you_ were a coward, and because _you_ wanted what was best for _you_. What was best for me wasn’t even a factor. You were only worried about what people might think if they ever found out you were sleeping with another man. You chose Kim because she was safe for you! I didn’t ask you to come back into my life, David! I didn’t ask to have feelings for you again!” He paused, struggling to catch his breath and control his emotions. “If you want to be put out of your misery, then maybe you should just forget about me and stay out of my life…for good this time.”

            David gasped at the hostility in his voice. “Archie…” he whispered. “Is…Is that what you really want?”

*****

            In Nova Scotia, Archie stood barefoot on the soft sand outside of the tent he was sharing with Cole. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He held his phone tightly clutched against his ear as he squeezed his eyes shut, spilling tears over his face. “No,” he whispered into the phone. “That’s not what I want, Cook; but perhaps it’s the best thing for me.”

            “Archie…” David felt his throat closing. He hadn’t meant to be so harsh. “No. I’m sorry. I..”

            “I shouldn’t have called,” Archie said softly. “I have to go, Cook.”

            “No. Please wait!”

            “I can’t. Goodbye.” Archie closed his phone with a heavy heart as tears slipped down his cheeks.

            When Cole found him later, he was sitting by the water’s edge. “David?” Startled a little, Archie jumped as he whipped his head around to look at Cole. “How long have you been up?”

            “A while. Did I wake you up?”

            “No.” Cole sat down on the cool sand beside of him. “Everything ok?”

            David shook his head. “I think I want to go home.”

            “But we still have…”

            “I’m sorry,” Archie said in a small voice. “I just need to go home.” He looked out at the water once more, staring at noting in particular. Cole didn’t question him. He just nodded and sat with him for a while. Archie had confided in him quite a lot over their weeks together. He knew that his situation was complicated and fragile. He wasn’t going to do anything to compromise his new friend’s recovery.

*****

            Back in LA, David sat on his bed, staring at the phone in his hand. He couldn’t believe what had just gone down between them. How could he have let things get to that point? Archie was too vulnerable. He was messed up mentally and emotionally. How could David have been so careless? He cursed his own jealousy. It was, after all, his jealousy that made him react to Archie’s letter the way he had. He sighed heavily and did the only thing he could do. He dialed Archie’s cell phone number, praying that he would pick up.            Unfortunately, that prayer went unanswered. Archie had turned his phone off again, proving to Cook that he had really screwed it up again and that there was probably no way he could fix it this time.

*****

            Months passed, the holidays were approaching, and David was slowly getting back into the groove of things with his band. He wasn’t happy by any means, but for them, he faked it. After all, he had millions of fans who were expecting another album from him within the next few months. Neal and Andy noticed a big difference in him, but neither bothered to ask because they knew if he wanted them to know, he would tell them.

            He kept a pretty tight schedule, not allowing him to have time to think or dream about Archie. He found it best if he kept his mind occupied at all times. That’s what he was doing on the day that Anna approached him with a single envelope. “Dave, you got this in the mail. It’s from Archuleta. I thought it might be important so I brought it by as soon as I could.”

            David stared at the envelope, almost afraid to touch it. Finally, he reached out and took it from her. “Thanks, Anna. I appreciate it.”

            “Not a problem. I’ll be nearby if you need anything.” She smiled politely at her boss and turned to leave him to his letter.

            David excused himself from the room and walked down the corridor to a small lounge where he was able to lock himself in without anyone knowing his whereabouts. He sat down on the sofa and tore open the letter. He hadn’t expected to hear from Archie again, so it was quite a surprise to find himself in  possession of another letter.

 

_December 2_

_Dear Cook,_

_This is a surprise, huh? It’s taken a lot to work up the nerve to write to you again. I know our last conversation wasn’t the best one that we’ve had, and I guess I’m partially to blame for that. I thought about everything that was said, and I feel like I need to apologize for my actions. So, I’m sorry for inadvertently playing with your mind, as you put it. I didn’t take the time to think about the fact that you had actually agreed to wait for me to ‘find myself.’ I can certainly understand why you were so upset by my contradiction in the letter, asking you not to. I mean, if you didn’t care about me, then why would you agree to such a thing? Right?_

_Then the whole thing with Cole? Rest assured, he is only a friend. I’m not sure how much you care about that anymore, but I felt like I needed to tell you. The truth of it is, I was hoping that something might happen between us because I thought that maybe if I had fling or something, you might not feel like a…what do they call it? A rebound? You said you didn’t want to take Ty’s place, so I thought maybe this way, you wouldn’t be. I never meant to hurt you by implying anything was there. If I’m being honest, Cole wasn’t the least bit interested in me. In fact, he turned out to be straight. He’s just, uh, super friendly._

_With that said, I also want you to know that I’ve returned to the States. I’m back home in Utah for the time being. I have been for a couple of months. My mom has been awesome with helping me sort through the mess that is my life. Oddly enough, I’ve learned more about myself here than I did while I was traveling all over. My family and I are getting close again. That’s great, of course. They’re…well, most of them, are being very supportive._

_Now, on to the real reason for this letter. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about you, Cook. With all the soul searching that I have done, I keep coming back to one thing. That is you. I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss the sound of your voice. I miss your jokes - even the corny pirate ones that you swear are not yours. I miss waiting up for you when you have a late night at the studio. I miss your texts and quirky voice mail messages. Even when I was traveling, and I had told you not to send them, I looked forward to them. Just knowing that you were thinking of me made my day. I guess the bottom line is; Cook, I still love you. I love you so much, it hurts sometimes. I really want to be with you again. I hope that I’m not too late. That you haven’t moved on. But if you have, I understand, and I’m not lying when I say I want you to be happy. With everything that we have been through, I think we both deserve a little happiness, huh?_

_Well, I guess there isn’t anything left to say now. I’m spending the holidays with my family, I hope you are doing the same. Please take care and have a wonderful and safe holiday season._

_Love,_

_Archie_

                  David’s hands trembled as he reread the last part of the letter. Archie loved him. So, it wasn’t too late for them. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. This was surreal. He couldn’t believe that after months of no contact, he was reading those words. He just couldn’t fathom it.

*****

            Andy’s head shot up from the sheet music he was reading as David burst through the door. “Read it!” He said, breathlessly, throwing the letter in front of Andy and pointing to the appropriate paragraph. “Tell me that I’m not imagining it. Please?”

            Andy read the paragraph and Neal curiously walked over behind him so he too, could read it. A smile formed on both their faces, and they looked up at David who was staring hopefully at them. “He loves you, man,” Andy said.

            David grabbed the letter back up and spun around with his hands in the air. “Yes!” He shouted as he stormed back out the door.

            “Um, Dave?” Andy called after him. He looked up at Neal when he received no answer. “Does this mean we have the rest of the day off?”

            “I can’t imagine getting any work out of Dave now.” Neal walked back over to the stool where he had been tuning his guitar. “But we have the studio for another hour. Wanna work on some new THH stuff?”

            “Sounds good to me.”

*****

            After leaving the studio, David went straight home and crashed joyously onto his couch. He then fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed excitedly. He wasn’t surprised when he got Archie’s voice mail, so he immediately left a message.

            “Hey, Arch! I um, I got your letter. I haven’t moved on, and you needn‘t apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. Everything that has ever gone wrong with us has been on my shoulders. I…I love you, too, Archie, and this time, I’m willing to shout it to the world if you need me to.” He paused for a brief second, letting what he had just said register. “So yeah, I just wanted to let you know that. I hope you have a great holiday. Hopefully I’ll talk to you later and we can get this worked out. Give me a call or something soon so we can work out details on when we can see each other. Bye, Archie.”

            He closed his phone and sighed. He was content for the first time in a while. He couldn’t wait to hear from the younger man. Apparently, Archie was feeling the same way because just as David was getting ready to get up from the couch, his cell phone rang, blinking with Archie’s number on the display.    

*****

December 24.…

             The doorbell rang but no one was really paying attention to it, so when it rang again, Beth yelled. “Can someone please get the door. It’s probably aunt Irene.”

            David who was sampling the various candies spread out of his mother’s kitchen table looked at his younger brother. “That means you, man.”

            “Oh no! I am not dealing with that woman. Besides, she likes you more than me.”

            “Wuss.”

            Andrew shrugged. He’d put up with being called names if it meant not having to associate with his great-aunt.”

            David popped one more piece of fudge into his mouth before going to get the door. “You owe me.”

*****

            Archie stood, bundled up as the light, falling snow peppered his head, and tiny white flakes stuck to his lashes. He breathed in the cold winter air and looked around. Blinking Christmas lights reflected on the snow, creating a beautiful mosaic of colors. He loved winter. Especially when it snowed on Christmas. He smiled and began humming _White Christmas_ as he continued looking around at the multitude of Christmas yard ornaments.

            “Archie?”

            He heard a surprised voice call out his name as the door to the house in front of him swung open. He smiled up from his spot in the door step. “Merry Christmas, Cook.”

            “Oh my, God!” David stepped outside and immediately had the younger man in his arms. “What? I thought you were spending Christmas with your family.”

            “I didn’t want to wait two more weeks to see you.” Archie replied, pulling back from their hug to look up at David. “Are you surprised?”

            “Absolutely!”

            Archie smiled up at him and within seconds their lips were crushed together. David lifted him effortlessly off the ground and held him tightly as they kissed, hungrily.

            “Well, **_that_** is certainly not Aunt Irene.”

            Archie gasped and broke their kiss to turn his head towards the voice. His eyes were wide as they landed on Andrew, who was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

            David carefully set Archie back on his feet. “Way to kill the moment, bro.”

            Archie looked from Andrew to David and back a few times before his eyes settled on David. “Do they all know?”

            David nodded with a smile. “Yeah. I told them all.”

            The grin on Archie’s face turned into the brightest smile that David had ever seen, and suddenly he had his arms full of David Archuleta, again. “I love you,” Archie whispered against his ear.

            Andrew decided that he had interrupted enough so he turned to step back inside, closing the door behind him.

            David pushed Archie back slightly so that he could look at him. “I love you, too, Archie.” He shook his head slowly. “I just…I can’t believe you’re really here.”

            Archie nodded his head. “I am.” He reached down and slipped his hands in David’s, looping their fingers together. “I’m here.”

            “I missed you.”

            “I missed you, too, but I had to do this.”

            “I know,” David leaned forward, tilting his head to rest against Archie’s. “I understand why, now. I’m sorry I was such an ass about it. I just got really fuckin’ jealous.” He smiled when he felt, rather than heard, Archie giggle. “So um, it helped?”

            Archie closed his eyed just letting himself breath in David’s scent and feel the warmth of his body pressed against his own. “Yes,” he breathed. “I’m so sure of what I want now, Cook. I want you, and only you.”

*****

            The morning sun sent a harsh beam of light through the bedroom window, landing directly on the young man's face. He grimaced, feeling the burn against the backs of his eyelids. Still wanting to sleep, he turned his head, burring his face against the body of the older man lying next to him.

            "Archie," came the raspy voice of his lover. "I think it's telling us that it's time to get up."

            Archie shook his head. "I don't want to."

            "We have to."

            Archie curled up beneath the blankets and refused to budge. “I don’t have to do anything.”

            David grinned before placing a gentle kiss against Archie’s temple. “Alrighty, then. I guess you’re right.” He pushed his portion of the covers back and slid out of the bed. For the first time ever, he actually dreaded going to the studio. After all, he could still be in bed curled around his lover.

            Archie groaned and finally turned over, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his fists. “Cook?”

            “Yeah, babe?”

            “Why don’t you stay?”

            David had his jeans up and was about to button them when he was struck with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He looked to the bed where Archie lay, sleepily looking up at him in the dim glow. He pushed the jeans off again and climbed back into bed beside of Archie, pulling him near. “I think that just might be the best idea ever.”

            Archie smiled and closed his eyes as David wrapped his whole body around his, holding him tightly to his chest. “I love you, baby,” he whispered before kissing his cheek. At that moment there was no other place that he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone mentioned or named in this fic. 
> 
> This is an old fic, but comments and kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


End file.
